


Loki's guilty pleasure

by SmittenHiddleKitten



Category: Loki- Fandom
Genre: Cliché is my middle name, F/M, First Time, Fluff, I really needed to get this outta my head, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenHiddleKitten/pseuds/SmittenHiddleKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was something that I cooked up in the middle of the night. I'm terrible with summer is but please comment! I'd love to hear what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you dislike cliché anything. It runs rampant in mah veins! I can't help it.

I stood in the doorway and watched Loki reading something. He was half curled on the couch, occasionally rearranging himself and scrolling down the Web page. Usually, I would've left him. Why bother him if he's always reading? But whatever it was, he was absolutely captivated by it. I need to know what he's reading! I silently crept over to him and peered over his shoulder. ' Whatcha' readin'?' I whispered. He nearly jumped out his skin, his heart was pounding so hard I could see it breaking out of his chest. ' Geez Lila!' He screamed. He quickly closed the computer before I could see what he was reading. I tilted my head and pouted. 'Oh come, lemme see! It can't be that bad!' I snatched the computer out of his hands, quickly opening it and reading the first sentence.

Loki peered deeply into her eyes and gently cupped her chin. ‘I will love you and only you.’ He said before gently pressing his lips to hers.

 

I felt a smirk creep on my face as I closed the computer. I could tell by his bright red features that he was embarrassed. I loved seeing him this way! The way he shifted uncomfortably on the couch, how he fidgeted and twisted his hands trying to get his composure back, how he'd tighten his jaw in an attempt to justify himself. Ahh, I do love these rare moments! I let the silence seep in before I spoke.

'So...were you reading your own fan fiction?' I asked trying to keep myself from bursting out in laughter. He raked a hand through his hair then cleared his throat. 'Well, I wanted to see what you mortals thought of me. So I typed my name and that's what came up. Some of it was intriguing, some was heartwarming , and others were...' His eyebrows furrowed trying to think of the words.

'Weird?' I chimed. ' Yes! Weird indeed. But rather entertaining. ' He reasoned. 'Yeah, I guess. Why didn't you just tell me you were reading that?' He shifted in his seat again as his face began to heat up. I grinned ' You didn't want me to know didn't you?' He hung his head and sighed. A soft 'yes' escaped his lips.

I cupped his chin and lifted his face 'I will love you and only you' I said mockingly, a grin emerging. I bellowed into laughter as he got up hurrying to the bedroom steaming from embarrassment and anger. ' Wait ' I said in between giggles as I started to get up ' don't just leave, I promise I'll stop...eventually.' I followed closely behind him before he turned around. I gasped as he grasped my chin into his hand. He gazed into my eyes, soften his face, and licked his lips before lowering his head to my ear. ' I will love you and only you, my dearest Lila.' His honeyed and smoky voice almost made my knees give way. It's funny how he turned an embarrassing situation into a desire filled in an instant. 

I could feel my cheeks burn and a whimper escape. Then his hand fell from my chin. He smirked and planted soft kiss on my cheek. ' Will you stop making jest of me now?' Loki said, satisfied with his work. I nodded.

He grinned and closed the bedroom door. I wonder what else he's been reading? I mused.


End file.
